


Silver and Black

by RenSch13



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, eventual Cherik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSch13/pseuds/RenSch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracey is a new Mutant at Xavier's School. There is not going to be a whole lot of Action here but a lot of the kids just being kids and all in all fun! There is so going to be some backround Cherik but mostly about Peter/Gracey</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a few changes; between first class and dofp there have been 15 years and between dofp and Apocalypse there have been 5 years and it Plays in 2016 just because it is easier to write for me.  
> English is not my first language so I am going to use a few British and a few American words but I hope you don't mind!  
> This was inspired by a dream I had after watching dofp and apocalypse

He was laying on his back on the bed, throwing a tennis-ball against the wall, catching it and throwing it again. Peter was bored. He threw the ball againg when a knock interupted his actions.  
"Yeah?"  
A red haired young woman opened the door and behind her a dark haired guy with silver glasses with only one, red glass. Jean Grey and her boyfriend Scott Summers.  
"Hey Peter there is a fair in Westchester, we want to go. Want to come with us?"  
He was no big fan of fairs, but he wasn't a fan of boredom either so he agreed.  
"Good meet you outside in 5", Jean told him while closing the door.  
He rolled himself of the bed, threw the ball on his nightstand and put on his silver-metalic bikerjacket. Then he left the room with normal speed. Outside of the school he waited for the others, after three minutes Jean and Scott came, followed by Kurt Wagner. Kurt did not look like he usually did, he was not blue and did not have his usual tail, he looked like a normal guy except for his eyes wich still were red.  
"It's about two hours away from here so we're taking the car", Scott said and waved with the keys, but Peter was only looking at Kurt:  
"What happened?"  
"Hank and the professor built me a watch", he held up his left arm "It normalizes my appereance. He used his serum for inventing it, so as long as it's activated I can't teleport" Peter was about to say something when Scott drove a black car backwards out of the garage and almost ran over him.  
"Sorry, my vision is a bit limited by the glasses and your jacket is reflecting the sun", Scott leaned out of the car window. Peter waved his hand in a nonchalant way and seats himself in Quicksilver-time in one of the backseats.  
"Why are we takng such a big car?", Peter asked while looking back. It had eight seats, two rows of three and the two in the front.  
"On fairs there are often mutants working. We are supposed to offer them to come to the school with us. So if someone says yes, it would be good to have a big car" 

Two hours later (Peter could have been here much faster) they arrived at the fair.  
"You want to seperate? Scott and me and the two of you?" Jean proposed.  
Kurt and Peter nodded and Scott took Jean's hand and together they left.  
"Anything special you want to see?", Peter asked Kurt while walking towards the entrance "I don't know what is here to see. Is it like a circus?", Kurt asked and Peter could swear he heard his voice breaking a bit.  
"Not exactly, except for the popcorn. Let's just have a look around"  
The two boys walked around the fair for some time, for Peter there was nothing unusual and nothing particular interesting, but Kurt looked like a child in a candy shop. Kurt dragged Peter to every single fun ride. (And even though it was against everything the professor taught them, Peter convinced Kurt to get into everything without paying, by using their powers (Peter ran and Kurt deactivated his watch for a short moment)). He even convinced Peter to go on the "Breakdancer" and eventhough they would never admit it they felt a bit dizzy afterwards. 

After some time the two of them came along a small tent, over the entrance there hung a wooden sign wich read in very childish letters: "Come In!"  
"Should we go in?", Kurt asked  
"Well, we gotta do what the sign tells us to do", and so they entered.  
The tent was not bigger from the inside than it looked from the outside(quelle surprise) but it was still crowded. On each side of the tent there were two tables behind which different people performed their shows.  
On the left side there were two men. One sat behind a lamp with several switches and a big bulb that shone brightly. Visitors were supposed to turn it off, they could use all the switches and even unscrew the bulb, but it didn't turn off. A small girl in a "Snow White" dress was holding it in her hand at the moment and it was still shining just as brightly as it did when it was conected to the lamp. A man, probably her father, took it from her and shook it for a few moments, but still nothing happened.  
The performer took the bulb from the man and gently tapped the glass and it turned off. Then he took another unlit bulb from a box behind the table, tapped it's glass gently and it lit up. The people surrounding him applauded.  
Next to him was a guy on who's table five grey cans and a five other objects (small enough to fit under the cans) were placed. The blond guy behind the table turned around and someone placed one of the objects under each can and the blond turned back.  
He pointed at one of the cans and told the visitor which object was under it and then they should lift the can up. Then the same was done with the other cans until he had found all five objects and he was right every damned time. On the other side of the tent were two women. One of them had small pots for plants on her table, without plants in them. She moved her hand over one of them, dropped a few seeds in it and (after a few over acted gestures) you could see how a beautiful yellow and red flower grew. She moved on to the next pot. After holding her hand over it there grew a small version of a tree.  
Someone in front of Peter and Kurt turned to a woman next to him and said: "What a freakshow", the woman nodded and both of them left the tent.  
"It is just like the circus again", Kurt wispered more to himself than to Peter.  
"But we are going to help them", Peter answered anyway  
"Hey Grandpa, you wanna fly?", someone behind them said/asked loudly. For no reason at all Peter and Kurt both turned around to see the last performer in the tent, and by far the prettiest Peter thought (and prayed to god she was no telepath). She was younger then the others, maybe about 21 years. Her hair fell over her shoulder in long black waves, she had slightly tanned skin and was rather small (or at least smaller than him). As soon as she saw Petters face and realised her mistake she looked really sorry and really embaressed.  
"Ohmygod,I'msosorryIjustsawthehairandthought you know..., but anyway the offer still stands", she said and shrugged. Peter mirrored her gesture "Why not, it's not the weirdest thing a stranger has ever offered me", he said walking towards her. She took a deep breath as soon as he was next to her and suddenly Peter felt his feet leaving the ground. He was levitating about half a meter over the ground, the feeling was close to the one he got when running. The few people left in the tent applauded and she let him down carefully. She took his hand in hers, raised both of them and bowed down, Peter followed her actions. He went back to Kurt and told him he would go to find Jean and Scott and ran off. Not even 30 seconds later Peter found them in front of a candycotton shop.  
"Hey. Are you looking for mutants in the candycotton?", he joked shortly befor continuing: "Kurt and I found a tent with four mutants "performing" in it", he started walking back to the tent and the couple followed him.  
"What can they do?", Jean asked  
"There is a guy who semees to be able to look through things and one who can controll electicity in some way and woman who can let plants grow. And the last one can let things fly"  
"Like me?"  
"No more like levitating" The rest of their way back they were quiet. Two minutes later they were back in the tent. There were only three people left. Kurt and a black haired guy who was talking to the young woman who had been letting Peter fly. The guy said something, both laughed then he waved and left the tent. The woman looked around the tent and saw the four of them. Smiling she walked towards them: "Hey, can I help you?"  
"No, but WE can help YOU", Peter said enthusiastically. She raised one eyebrow  
"You are no Jehvova witnesses are you?", she grinned and Peter had to admit he really started to like this girl.  
"No, we are not", Jean answered smiling friendly: "My name is Jean Grey and these are Scott, Peter and Kurt. Have you ever heard of "Xavier's school for giftet youngsters"?", the girl stopped smiling and looked around nervously.  
"Not here, follow me", she then said and walked towards a small exit in the back. The others shared a short look and followed her out of the tent. She showed them a way around a few tents and trailers and finally entered a yellow trailer. After all of them were inside she closed the door, she still looked very nervous.  
"Yeah I have heard of it. It's like a modern fairytail among us"  
"Among us?", Scott quoted questionly  
"Mutants working for fairs or circuses or something like that. A guy in Arizona once told me there lived a guy who could turn into a dragon", she explain chuckling: "Another one is sure it's a government triap to get in charge of mutants"  
"Believe us, it's not. The school was founded by Professor Charles Xavier, a telepath, who wants to help mutants to learn to control their powers... and there is no one who can transform into a dragon...yet. But it's real and we want to offer you, and the other mutants here to join it"  
"Yeah, yeah I would love to..."  
"...But?", Peter asked  
"Well Mr. Jones, he owns this fair, won't be happy. If he sees you here trying to convince four of his best "attractions" to leave the fair, you are in big trouble"  
"I think we can handle it", Peter assured her.  
"I'm Gracey by the way. And yeah I really want to join this school"  
"Hi Gracey", Kurt spoke up for the first time and waved his hand lightly, Gracey waved back.  
"Okay, you should pack everything you want to keep. Can you tell us where the other mutants are at the moment?", Jean spoke again  
"They are probably not going to come, but they are in the big blue trailer this direction", she moved her arm to the left.  
The other three headed of and only Kurt stayed with Gracey while the others spoke to the other mutants.  
Gracey liked Kurt. He semeed to be a very nice and friendly guy and he answered all her questions. She asked about his and his friends mutations and then about the school, while packing all her (not so many) clothes into a bag.

 

Three hours later the big black car drove up the gravelway leading up to Xavier's school for talented youngsters. Scott was driving with Jean by his side, in the row behind them sat Peter and Gracey and Kurt sat in the last row. As Gracey assumed the other mutants did not want to come. Scott stopped the car and everyone except for him left.  
"Wow that's much bigger than I thought it would be. And much more British"  
"It used to be British. Just like the Xaviers", Peter said with a half laugh.  
"He is going too meet you right behind the entrance door by the way", Jean interupted their joking. Gracey nodded with a smile  
"Excuse me I have to meet Raven she wanted to talk to me as soon as we are back. See you later", Kurt explained before he dissapeared in a blue smoke cloud.  
"I am going to help Scott park the car so he dosn't demolate anything", Jean waved goodbye and turned around to go to the garage.  
"Please don't demonstrate your superspeed now and leave me too. To be honest I am so nervous I could pee my pants", Gracey looked at Peter out of the corner of her eye.  
"I won't let you have to do this alone, but give me a second", Peter said dissapearing not even a second later. Gracey looked around confused, opened her mouth and closed it again. Less than two seconds later Peter was suddently next to her again with a cheesburger in his hand.  
"What, I am hungry", he answered her unasked question.  
"I would ask you to get me one too but I'm too nervous to swallow my own salvia." Chuckling and and shaking her head she continued her way to the house. They walked together in comfortable silence until they reached the door.  
"You ready for your life to change forever?", Peter asked and Gracey looked at him a bit unsure." I mean before I got here I was a loser living in my mum's basement."  
"And now you are a loser living in a mansion", she said with a smirk. He opened his mouth as though to say something but decided otherwise (because somehow it was true). She smiled at him and opened the door, definetly a bit afraid, but much more excited. Behind the big frontdoor was a much bigger hall. In the midle there was a big staircase and in front of it sat a man in a wheelchair. He was quiet young but was bald anyway. "Hello, you have to be Gracey Pambuttons, I am professor Chales Xavier"  
"Please just Gracey", she told the man and got a bit red because she was so embarrased of her last name. But then she smiled and shook his hand.  
"Of course, as you wish. I would like to welcome you to my school. I am always very happy to welcome new students at the Xavier Institue for gifted Youngsters. Mr. Maximoff would you mind bringing Gracey to her room. She is going to stay in the empty room in the same hallway as Jean", he moved his gaze from Gracey to Peter, who stood about three meters behind her, and then back to Gracey: "I would bring you there myself but I have a class to teach and as you can see, Peter will bring you there much faster", he clapped on the side of his wheelchair: "I assumed you could need some rest and time to get used to your new, I hope you don't mind me calling it that, home. I would like to talk to you tomorrow about everything else. But for now do you have anymore essential questions?" he asked her with a warm and kind smile.  
Gracey thought for a moment and then shook her head.  
"Okay then we will see each other later. So now if you excuse me I will roll off." With one last smile he nodded to both of them and them "rolled off" down the corridor.  
When he was half way down there, Gracey finally realised her luck andshouted after him " By the way, thanks professor!"  
"It's my pleasure", she could hear his voice say inside her head, telepath she remembered.  
When he was out of eyesight she tourned back around to face Peter.  
"Mr. Maximoff?", she asked with a big smirk on her face.  
"Still better than Pambuttons", he countered: "Come on, I'll show you your room."  
He took her backpack and together they walked up the stairs and through a maze of hallways until he stopped in front of a dark wooden door.  
"That's the only free room in this hallway, so I hope it's the right one." And with that the silver haired boy gave her bagback to her. "Jean's room is over there", he pointed at a door in the middle of the hallway.  
"Thanks. Not just for carrying my bag, but... it's been a long time since someone was that nice to me. It... uch.. doesn't matter, thanks", Gracey took her bag and entered the room then she closed the door. Peter stood infront of the closed door for a few seconds before noticing how strange that had to look so he "walked" (in quicksilver speed) to his own room. He had done a lot of good in the last two moths (No, he did not think breaking a slightly psychopathic terroris, who happened to be his father, out of prison as something good) but never had anyone thanked him. That was a first. He smiled to himself and was so deep in his thoughts that he walked straight into his door. That was a first.


	2. parental issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to upload this chapter last week but didn't finish in time. A huge thanks to my beautiful Beta-reader you are A-fucking-mazing and without you this would only be half as good

The next morning around 11.30 a.m. Gracey met the professor and a tall brown haired guy, who introduced himself as Hank McCoy (aka Beast), in a big room called "The Danger Room".   
"This is our training room. I invented and programmed it to project different scenarios that the X-Men might encounter with on their missions and so they have a place where they can safely test and work on their powers ", Hank told her.   
Then he began to rant on about different technological details that Gracey knew she wouldn’t understand even when she would listen to him, so she just looked around the room still in awe.  
The professor was just about to stop Hank from talking before he turned full geek-mode when Gracey interrupted him:  
“Wow, so you made all of this? That’s incredible! I mean I once tried to repair my bicycle but only ended up with a unicycle.”   
Both men laughed shortly and with that Hank focused again on the reason why they were here. He pulled a remote from his pocket, turned it around and on the other side was a keyboard. He tipped something and suddenly five big blue cubes emerged from the ground.   
The professor came next to Gracey and she looked at him, unsure of what to do.   
“We are here to help you understand your powers and to learn how you can control them. So Jean told us that you can make things fly. Please show us with the cubes.”  
Gracey nodded, turned to the cubes and concentrated.   
It had taken her about six months to control her ability to let things fly and now it was very easy for her. Since her powers showed for the first time she always saw light grey lines coming from the ground and everytime she wanted to let things fly she just had to imagine this lines dissapearing. That's what she did now and the cubes started flying. Gracey let them levitate a few seconds before dropping them to the ground again.  
“Oh that is very interesting. From what I saw I don’t think that your mutation is just to let things fly. It did not look like some kind of telekinesis and I also couldn’t feel telekinetic waves I normally feel when Jean uses her powers. It could help me to understand your abilities if I was allowed to use my telepathy to look into your head. Would you allow me to do this?"   
Actually Gracey did not like people snooping around in her head but the professor looked really only interested in her powers and even though they only knew each other since yesterday, she trusted him for all that he’s done for her so far.   
She nodded and said: “Only if you don’t go into the R18 section.”  
"Okay let them fly again, please", he said with a reassuringly smile with, pressed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. Gracey concentrated again on the cubes again. “Exceptional", the professor said slowly. "These white lines, do you always see them?"   
"Yes I do, but I never understood what they are."  
"They disappear when you let things levitate. I think that these white lines are the earth’s gravitation field."  
"Wait so you want to tell me that I can make gravitation just, what? Disappear?"  
"Basically, but I assume that your powers go even further. With the right training you will probably be able ,to not just stop gravitation around objects, but even create gravitation fields on surfaces or make the earth’s one even stronger.”   
To hear someone talk about how she can work on her powers and evolve, and not just use them as some lame magic trick, really impressed and motivated Gracey. And so she and the professor made a training schedule for her and she spent the next three hours with the professor and Hank in the Danger room training.   
After letting the cubes and some bigger objects fly she tried to create a small gravitation field on one of the walls, and after many fails, one time she even succeeded. Even though it was not strong enough for one of the cubes to fly to the wall it was there.  
Around half past 1 p.m. the group left the room and slightly exhausted Gracey returned to her own room. She took a quick shower and was only wrapped in a towel, when there was a knock on the door. Gracey secured her towel again and opened the door to reveal a smiling Peter.  
"Hey Gracey, it's lunch time and we were all waiting for you to come, but then we remembered that you probably don't know it's lunch time so I came to get you", he said without taking even one breath in between and with a speed that would have made every rapper jealous.  
"Thanks, I really need something to eat right now. What can I expect?"   
"Today is Friday, Friday means Pizza-day", Peter did not slow down his talking.  
"Pizza sounds good."  
“Okay than c’mon let’s go!”  
“Uhm wait let me grab some clothes”, and with that Gracey closed the door and not even 40 seconds later opened it again, dressed in a purple hoodie and some skinny jeans.  
“Wow you’re starting to challenge me”, Peter said jokingly.  
“Yeah you better watch out”, Gracey joked back and they started walking.  
The rest of the way they were mostly quiet until they entered the dining room and sat opposite of Jean and Scott.  
"Looks like a double date", Peter said grinning.  
"Well, I think you couldn’t have chosen a fancier restaurant", Gracey answered with a smile herself, but after she looked around her face became a bit more serious when she asked: "Where is Kurt?"  
"We don’t know but I hope he is coming soon, I'm worried about him. Since he went to talk to Raven yesterday, I haven't seen him", Jean said.  
"Maybe you know Raven as Mystique, the blue woman who saved the president five years ago", Peter said to Gracey who had indeed heard of her.  
Gracey was eating her second slice of Pizza when Kurt suddenly pooped up next to her and she almost let her Pizza drop.   
"Are you alright? You look a bit...", but she couldn't find a word to describe how he looked.   
"Blue?" Peter suggested with a grin but only and ended up with Gracey slapping him on the arm.  
"What did Raven tell you that hit YOU so hard", Scott asked around a mouthful of Pizza.  
"She... I mean I ..." Kurt took a deep breath: "Apparently she is my... meine Mutter, my mother, Mom, Mummy whatever" he blurted out and everyone was quiet for a moment.   
"Well from an objective point of view we could have guessed that", Peter was the first one who was able to say something. It looked like Jean had taken Gracey’s example and kicked him under the table because he winced in pain and she glared at him before moving her gaze to Kurt.  
"And what exactly did you talk about?"  
"Well she just said I was her son and she thought I deserved to know. She told me my father was also a mutant called Azazel and that he was also a teleporter, but he died some time ago.   
She also told me that this does not have to change anything, she just wanted me to know and... I'm... well", Kurt was not able to finish his sentence and Gracey put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
“How do you feel about this?” she asked him in a nice voice.  
“I am not sure… I mean I always thought my real parents gave me away because they were afraid of my mutation but now that I know… now that I know that they are both mutant I ask myself why they didn’t want to raise me and what my life would look like if they had”, Kurt said in a sad voice and with his head laid down on the table.  
Gracey rubbed soothingly circles over his back. “You both should definitely talk about this and hey, don’t focus on the ‘what ifs’ that doesn’t help anyone because you can’t change what happened.”  
“Kitty and Logan can”, Peter mumbles with his mouthful of Pizza but everyone ignored him.  
“Yeah you’re right that doesn’t help but it just came so suddenly that I have to figure out what to do with this information.”  
“Take your time and think about it”, Jean told him.  
“Yeah and be positive I mean you could have got it worse, like Peter. His dad dropped a baseball stadium on the white house and tried to kill the president”, Scott half-jokingly, half really trying to cheer Kurt up.  
Peter’s head snapped up so fast that someone, who wasn’t born with the ability to move at superhuman speed, would have probably broken their neck. Both Kurt and Gracey look at him.  
“How did you know?” He asked Scott surprised and even a little bit angry.  
“Jean told me”, Scott answered and hold up his hands in a defensively manner. Peter’s head snapped to her.   
“And how did you find out?”  
Jean gave Scott a look that said that he did something truly wrong, before turning to Peter.  
“I’m sorry but Ororo’s mind was basically screaming it so that I couldn’t block her out.”  
“And does anyone else know?”  
“The professor only reads our thoughts when he has our consent and we have no other telepaths at the school. Ororo would never tell anyone and I only told Scott, for what I’m really sorry”, Jean said and everyone knew she meant it.  
“Nah, it’s okay, just next time please let me decide if I keep or tell my secrets.”  
“If it makes you feel better, I just know that he’s your father but I don’t know how you found out.”  
“Okay then let me tell you. All of you”, and with that Peter leaned back and fell into storyteller mode.  
“So about five years ago a younger and more hairy version of the professor and a mutant named Logan (and Hank) showed up at my mom’s house and asked me to help them break someone out of prison. Of course I don’t just break random people out of prison, I mean that is illegal and by the way too easy for me, but they told me I ‘ little kleptomaniac get to break into the Pentagon’ and who could resist such an offer? So I broke into this government high security no-metal special prison (no big deal) and got this guy Erik Lehnsherr, who I later learned was Magneto, out and we had a little chitty-chat. I found out that he can control metal and I remembered that my mom once told me she used to know a guy who could do that. So later I confronted her about that and she told me that ‘Yes she knew a guy who could do that’ and ‘yes his name was Erik Lehnsherr’ and that they were a couple for quite a long time but then they broke up and my mother later found out that she was pregnant. But she had no way to contact him so he never found out and then it was too late because he just had to drop the stadium over the white house, almost kill the president and then disappear without a trace.”  
After he finished his story he looked a bit sad and they gave him encouraging looks but neither knew what to say.   
"Well..." Gracey said after some time: "I'd say Peter wins", it had the effect he hoped it would have and both Peter and Kurt smiled and the table’s mood lightened up. She laid each of her arms around the shoulders of the boys next to her and hugged them in a way.  
"You look like one of these rich Russian guys in movies, who always have a barely clothed woman in each arm", Scott grinned and everyone laughed. Gracey took her arms away from the two boys and started eating again. The rest of the meal they joked happily as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 3 is here yayy! Beginning tomorrow I will be on a class-trip for a few days so the next chapter will be up in two weeks instead of one! I am sorry for the way it looks, I orinially made more paragraphs and free spaces but the webside changes it and everytime I try to edit it I have to restart my laptop for some reason. Anyway I hpe you enjoy it and I am soooo thnakfull for the support please keep commenting I love it!!!

The next two weeks Gracey started to settle into her new life at Xavier’s. Throughout the week she attended to as many classes as she could manage because she had to catch up at lot since she ’dropped out’ her first year of high school.   
In her free time she trained on her powers and the professor joined and helped her whenever her could.

On the weekends she got to know some of the other students better but mostly spent her time with Kurt, either talking, reading together in comfortable silence or watching some of America’s pop cultural classic movies so he gets to know their culture better.  
Peter returned home each weekend to help his mother and visit his sisters and even though Scott and Jean stayed in school they kept to themselves and did some ‘activities’ Gracey knew she didn’t want to take part in (if you know what I mean because Kurt doesn’t).

But on the weekend of the following week the odds seemed to be in Gracey’s favour.   
She was on her way to the dining hall for breakfast when there way suddenly a rush of wind behind her and one moment she was swept of her feet and the next moment she found herself at their usual table in the dining room next to a grinning Peter.   
Gracey had to grab the table for a moment because she felt so dizzy. She was glad she hadn’t eaten something before because she felt ready to throw up.   
She usually had a strog stomach, due to the fact that she was to one who had to test the attractions on the fair, but a roundabout just couldn’t compete to Peter’s speed.  
“You okay?” Peter asked concerned “I held your neck to prevent you from getting whiplashed.”

“Yeah I’m fine it was just so suddenly. The next time please address yourself, I mean even the roadrunner makes ‘meep meep’ before shoving Wile E. Coyote off a cliff”, she said while sitting up straighter but still grabbing the table. Ororo who sat next to her backed up a bit in fear to get puked over and Scott who sat opposite of her shoved a cereal bowl in front of her.  
Gracey laughed sarcastically and closed her eyes for a few seconds (showing away the white stars that sprinkled her vision) before opening them again. Then she shook the feeling off (literally she shook herself like a dog that comes out of water) and enthusiastically, like nothing had happened, she asked:   
“So what are we going to do this weekend? It’s the first weekend that we are all here since I came to the school and I really really really want to do something together!”  
“Welllll I know ‘something’ we all could ‘do’ ‘together’”, Scott said while wiggling his eyebrows but only ended up with Jean slapping him forcefully on the back of his head.   
“No Scott we can’t! And stop thinking things like that! There are children in the room!”  
“But none of them can hear what I am thinking!”  
“And what if the professor hears you?”  
“He could join if he wants, I mean you can’t treat him different just because he is disabled.”  
“What are you even talking about?” Kurt asked clueless but before Scott could answer him, Jean smacked him on the head again and said:  
“Don’t you dare to tell him! Kurt you don’t need to know. Let’s just get back to the topic. So Gracey since it was your suggestion don’t you have any ideas?”  
“Hmm, well since it’s going to get very hot today I thought we might could go swimming.”  
“I bet it would also get very hot in Scott’s idea”, Peter spoke up and he and Scott smirking high-fived over the table, with the two females sitting beside them giving them death glares. But instead of scowling at them they both decided to ignore them.   
“So you know someplace where we can go?” Gracey asked Jean.  
“Jubilee told me about this lake she and some students went to last weekend. It’s about 2 miles away from school and maybe they took pictures so Kurt can teleport us there?” They all turned to their blue haired friend.   
“I’d have to take one by one but except for that kein Problem (no problem).”  
Gracey looked around the table and all of them nodded in agreement.   
“Sounds great”, Peter confirmed.  
"Yeah, I mean three hot girls in Bikinis", Scott started but a very threatening gaze of Jean made him change his mind about what he wanted to say "But of course I have only eyes for you Jeany-Beany"   
“Good”, Jean smiled satisfied.

One and a half hour later thee six of them (Gracey, Peter, Jean Scott, Ororo and Kurt) stood in the entrance hall of the mansion. All of them were loaded with all kinds of beach and swim equipment and they wore their bathing suits under their normal clothes.   
“Okay I will try to get to the location one time on my own and if that’s the right place I’ll come back and get you,” Kurt explained and disappeared in a blue smoke cloud with a loud ‘Bamf’.  
A few seconds later Kurt appeared again, wet from head to feet. He shook his hair out of his face and grinned at them.   
“Well I landed in the lake but it worked. So who wants to go first? Gracey?” She took a step toward him, took his hand and-  
BAMF  
She found herself on a green meadow surrounded by trees next to a lake, big and clean enough to swim in it. Kurt let go of her hand and smiled at her before disappearing. She dropped her bag next to her before taking off her shoes, jeans jacket, top and shorts until she was only wearing her bikini.   
All the while the others arrived, put down their stuff and got ready to go into the water. Jean and Ororo ran down the wooden pier that lead into the lake and jumped in the water, shortly followed by Scott and Kurt.   
"I hope those glasses are waterproof", Peter joked behind her.   
Gracey laughed and turned around: “If not he just makes the water warmer.”  
Peter gave her short grin and that was when she noticed that he was still wearing his shirt.   
“Why don’t you take your shirt off? Afraid of nipple twisters?” she joked.  
“Yeah I’ve got really bad experiences with my sister.” He said covering his the places where his nipples are with his hands.  
“Or are you just shy?” She asked in a mockingly tone.  
“No it’s just that I get sunburned, faster than you can say sunburn, because my twin sister got all the melanin.”  
Gracey smirked up at him “Oh c’mon you’re under friends now, you can show off. Besides thanks to Jean we got a ton of suntan cream. We make a deal, I lotion your back if you lotion mine.”   
Peter looked like that idea pleased him: “Okay, but can I ask you why you are so ambitious to see my naked sweat glistening and muscular torso?” he teased her.   
“I’m just curious,” she said trying to sound innocent. “And now strip off… your shirt of course.”  
He wiggled his eyebrows at her and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it off while saying:   
“You know normally I get money for that and music plays in the background.”   
Gracey snorted. “Yeah I bet so.”   
Finally Peter’s shirt landed on the ground and Gracey thanked her brain for the idea of going swimming. Many people at the school were really good looking (like seriously does the x-gene make you look attractive?) and so it didn’t surprise her that Scott had nothing to hide under his shirt. Even though Peter had also the advantage that his mutation included an unbelievable fast metabolism she was still impressed. Of course Kurt also go the looks but it felt weird for her to admit that because in the last few weeks she came to think of him as a little brother.   
"Gracey", he looked a bit worried while moving his hand in front of her face up and down: "Are you alright?"  
"Uhhm ye... yeah. I... just", she stuttered out of her daydream and hoped she didn’t start drooling.  
"Like what you see?" He asked with a big grin on his face.  
“I can’t say I’m disappointed but I’ve seen better”, she teased him, trying to sound indifferent.  
He gasped in fake shock and then rushed to the water, formed a bowl with his hands, filled it with water, ran back to Gracey and splashed her. She gasped at the cold impact but she had never been a personen who didn’t know how to payback.  
Peter felt how the gravitation under his feet got weaker and he started to levitate. Gracey smirked at him and then formed a gravitation field on the water so that Peter flew through the air and landed in the lake.   
After a few seconds he reappeared and spat out water that he had swallowed. Jean, Scott and Ororo laughed and then he turned to Kurt and said: “Go get her tiger.”  
Gracey knew what was about to follow but before she could do anything she heard the all so familiar ‘Bamf’ and the next moment Kurt was behind her, held onto her shoulders and then teleported them both about two meters above the lake and let them fall down. When they both reappeared all of them looked at each other for a moment before they busted out into laughter. 

After swimming around the lake, playing water ball and splashing each other for an hour Gracey decided to do the same as Jean and Ororo were already doing. So she laid herself stomach first down on her towel, placed a pair of sunglasses (not as cool as Scott’s of course) over her eyes and took a short nap.   
She didn't remember what she had been dreaming but she woke up with a smile on her lips. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw Peter laying on his towel next to her. He was lying on his stomach with his head turned in her direction, his eyes half closed and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He seemed to be very content and relaxed. It took her some time to realise he was staring at her but not like actually looking at her, more like seeing through her. He seemed to be very deep in his thoughts.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked and he seemed to be surprised by her question and blushed slightly.  
"Nothing important…"  
"How long did I sleep?" she asked while turning around, sitting up and stretching her arms.  
"About an hour and a half", he said. At that her eyes shot wide open and panicked she touched the skin on her lower back, expecting it sting and be burnt a bright red but found out that her whole backside was creamed with sun cream.  
“Don’t worry I already completed my part of our deal, when you were too busy with sleeping to complete yours. But hey you can make it up to me later.”   
"Yeah I will but thanks for not letting me get burned", she said while letting her gaze drift over the meadow and then over the lake. Jean was still lying slumbering in the shadow of the parasol Scott sat up for her with Scott laying besides her, tracing small patterns on her back with his hand.  
"Where are the others?"   
"Kurt and Ororo went to get something to drink for all of us."  
There was a BAMF next to them and Kurt and Ororo appeared with a few bottles of different lemonades. Ororo threw one of them to Peter who caught it graciously and one to Gracey who didn't catch it and got hit on her head with it. After some minutes Scott got up, grabbed two of the ice cold bottles and laid them on Jean’s back. Jean shrieked, jumped up and turned to a giggling Scott and then with a small move of her hands throw him into the lake. They all laughed, sat down and Scott swam back to the bank.   
"Can someone play some music?" Ororo asked after taking a few sips of her lemonade. Peter grinned from ear to ear and before someone could blink he went to the bag he brought with him and was back with his MP3 player and a small speaker.   
"What would you like to hear?"  
"Surprise us", Scott (who had now joined them again) said and a second later the beginning of "Another Brick In The Wall, Part 2” by Pink Floyd started playing.  
For the next hour they just sat there, listening to Peter’s music, talking, joking and chilling out until Scott’s stomach grumbled.   
"Guys I am terrible hungry. Why don’t we pack up and find someplace to eat? Kurt you got your watch with you? Blue guys with tails are not exactly dress code for most restaurants."  
"Yes I have my watch with me and for your information, I already knew that"  
“I’m sorry. So can you take us to the next diner?”  
“I don’t know where the next diner is and I already told you Scott I’m no navigation device. I can only teleport to places in eyesight or I see on a picture or where I’ve already been.”  
“Oh yeah I always forget that. Hmm okay so this is how we do it, with mutant powers. So Ororo you fly up there and look for the next street. Then we go there and Peter follows it with his super speed ‘till he reached the next town, finds a diner there, takes picture of the backdoor with Jean’s camera, comes back and then Kurt can teleport us there.” After Scott said this he held his hand up triumphal and smiled like he had just invented the master plan. The others looked at him blankly for a few seconds before someone spoke up.  
“You are really lazy, aren’t you?” Gracey asked him.  
“I think the Professor wouldn’t approve if we use our gifts like that in public”, Kurt stated.  
“Oh come one we used our power the whole day in ‘public’ and it won’t hurt if we use them to get some burgers and fries. Besides with Peter, Kurt and Jean we got like the get out of prison free card. And getting a lecture from the professor will be more pleasant than to have to deal with me ‘till there is dinner at school when I’m hungry. It will also help Kurt to understand our culture better after he ate a double bacon chili cheeseburger, don’t you think? Please guys I will even pay for the food,” Scott said with puppy eyes.   
"Okay, you pay for zhe food, but we could just walk to the street and get a cab", Ororo created a new plan.  
After getting their bags and walking through the woods, they reached a street and after a few minutes a cap stopped infront of them. The driver knew a diner not far away and only 10 minutes later they entered and sat down in one of the booths.  
The waitress who took their orders smiled at them friendly but even without the ability to read minds you could see that she thought they were a strange group. But who could blame her? Sure Jean, Gracey and Kurt looked totally normal and Ororo just had a not so normal haircut (and maybe hair colour) but then there were Scott and Peter.   
Scott with his strange pair of glasses, which are made of metal and only a single red glass and are attached directly to his face.   
And then Peter, the boy with silver grey hair (that Gracey had started to braid on one side just for fun) who was wearing a shining silver jacket, shining silver jeans and shoes and ordered three cheese and bacon burgers, two large portions of fries and a giant milkshake just for himself (partially because he was really hungry and that was just the portion his metabolism needed to eat to work and partially because he wanted to annoy Scot who had offered to pay).  
"You know for people who don't know your nourishment you have to be the strangest guy ever", Ororo pointed at Peter while talking  
"Tze, I know him and he still is the strangest guy ever", Gracey told Ororo before taking a sip from her chocolate milkshake.  
But before Peter could reply the waitress came back. She carried their huge amount of food on two big plates in each hand and sat them down on their table.   
They started to eat (or in Scot’s case more like wolf down) their burgers in comfortable silence until Kurt decided to start an interesting conversation:  
"What do you think your live would be like right know if you weren't a mutant?"  
They all considered that for a moment before answering.  
"I'd probably still be in Cairo living from hand to mouth ", Ororo answered dryly after loudly slurping her milkshake for some time.  
"I guess I’d have finished school and now be at a university, studying either architecture or physics. Oh and I’d still have my guitar that I accidently broke when my powers first appeared", Gracey shared her thoughts while dipping one of her fried in her milkshake.  
"You used to play the guitar?" Peter asked.  
Gracey nodded and said: “Yeah I was actually pretty good at it.”  
"Hmm…I don't think my life would be that different I’d just be at a normal high school. I’d still hang out with the friends I had before I spooked them away with my accidental mind reading and I think I would be totally stressed out about college applications by now," Jean joked and Scott nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah there would be no big difference by me either. I would probably get beaten up by some bully for ‘winking’ at their girl. Believe it or not I was not very popular at my old school."  
"Who is shocked, I’m not!" Peter teased but then he told his story: "Actually I think I would either still live in my mum's basement or I would be in prison for stealing by now", he shrugged but Gracey could clearly see a sad look in his eyes.   
"What about you Kurt", Gracey asked the teleporter.  
"I... I don't know. I was born this way so I never knew a time before my mutation kicked in", he looked down sadly.  
"Come on use your fantasy"  
"Okay okay. So obviously I’d go to high school and maybe live with my parents... and be in book club"

"Aww you little Nerd, but it suits you", Gracey laughed.


End file.
